The Missing Hat
by Lucyfan0001
Summary: Skipper's hat is missing! Mary Ann is falling in love, but with whom? I'm fighting to keep this story on here!
1. Chapter 1

(Theme Music)

It was a sunny and peaceful morning on the island. Well, until...

"GILLIGAN!" shouted the Skipper.

"Huh?" asked Gilligan from behind, ears still ringing.

"Where is my hat?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Gilligan, whenever something is wrong on this island, ninety-nine percent of the time, you are to blame!"

"What about the other two percent?"

"Well, that's because...oh, Gilligan, just find my hat!" begged the Skipper, while rummaging through his things.

Just then, Mary Ann curiously wandered into the hut, wondering what all the fuss was about. Suddenly, she glanced over to the Skipper, and gasped.

"Skipper! Your image!"

"Ahh! Oh, hello Mary Ann. Shocking, I know. Have you seen my hat?" questioned the Skipper.

Gilligan quickly looked up when hearing Mary Ann's name. He had the biggest crush on her, and was just dying to talk to her.

"I'm really sorry, Skipper. I haven't seen it anywhere, other than on your head! I'll tell the other's to keep an eye open for it. It has to be around here somewhere," encouraged Mary Ann.

"That is, unless if it learned how to swim, and finally got off this island," said Gilligan, as Mary Ann began laughing cheerfully. Gilligan loved it when Mary Ann laughed, especially when he made her laugh.

"Gilligan! You're not helping..."said the Skipper.

"Aww, Gilligan, knock it off for now. Skipper is in dire need for his hat!" stated Mary Ann, still mildly giggling.

"Exactly," agreed the Skipper.

"Maybe we should all go look for it, and report back," suggested Gilligan.

"Hey, that's a wonderful idea!" cheered Mary Ann.

"It is?" asked Gilligan. Someone just admitted to liking his ideas?

"Of course! We could all go look for it, and we'll have a better chance to find it. We might even have it before dinner! Oh, Gilligan, you're brilliant!" said Mary Ann, giving Gilligan a hug.

"Umm..." said Gilligan, bewildered, who was without a doubt experiencing pure bliss.

"I guess it's not a bad idea. But don't you think we're going a bit overboard about my hat?"

"Nonsense," said Mary Ann, finally letting go of Gilligan. "We'll find it for you. Besides, we've all gone overboard before."

"Alright, Mary Ann. Thanks a lot," said the Skipper, laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

"What was all that about?" asked Ginger.

"Well, Skipper lost his hat, and is overreacting about it. I think we're all going to end up looking for it soon," explained Mary Ann.

"His hat? Is that all?"

"So I heard."

"I wonder what Gilligan did to it this time," said Ginger.

"Gilligan didn't have anything to do with it!" defended Mary Ann.

"Oh, come on! You know that if it weren't for Gilligan, we would have already been rescued by now. Ninety-nine percent of the time every little thing that goes wrong is Gilligan's fault. The other one percent is because of-"

"Ginger, please! You don't know the half of it! We don't know the whole story, or we would have already found that hat by now! Gilligan is kind, honest, and I love..." Mary Ann slowly stopped, and caught herself saying these words.

"Mary Ann, you look like you just got knocked in the head with a coconut. It's so obvious that you love Gilligan, and there's nothing you can do about it. Why don't you talk to him?"

Mary Ann sighed, and said, "I can't. What if he doesn't love me back? Then, I'll look like a pie-making idiot."

"Well, you pretty much-"

"I'm going for a walk," responded Mary Ann, while walking out the door.

She looked at the lagoon, how blue it was, and how balanced it was. It was balanced enough to create a barrier between the island that they were all on, and the real world. Mary Ann needed to have some time to think.


	3. Chapter 3

As Mary Ann walked upon the shorelines of the island they were all stranded on, she couldn't help but notice the many different seashells lying on the sand. "Well, we didn't have these in Kansas," said Mary Ann, sitting down on the sand, looking at them.

"You didn't?" asked Gilligan, from behind her.

"Nope. Just lots and lots of farmland, and-" Mary Ann stopped talking, as slow realization told her that she was not talking to herself anymore.

"Didn't it ever get boring for you?" questioned Gilligan.

"I suppose it did, but now with this whole 'shipwrecked' thing, I guess I'll never be bored," said Mary Ann, giggling.

"Yeah, same here. You know you remind me of someone?"

"Really? Who?" asked Mary Ann, hoping not to hear a litany on Gilligan's old girlfriends. Did he have a girlfriend ever before?

"Well, promise not to laugh?"

"Promise."

"You remind me of Dorothy, from the _Wizard of Oz._"

Mary Ann began to laugh.

"Hey, you promised."

"Well, it's a funny thing," began Mary Ann, between laughs. "I've pictured myself a lot like that, too. I guess I'm not alone on that one."

"Alone? You shouldn't be alone. You need more pals."

"Actually, I was alone."

"Oh, okay, sorry," said Gilligan, getting up.

"No, no, come on and sit down again. I don't mind you."

"You don't?"

"Of course not, Gilligan."

"Wow, you're the first person that's ever said that to me," said Gilligan, blushing.

"Aww, you're kidding," said Mary Ann, giving him a playful shove.

Gilligan was petrified. "MARY ANN TOUCHED ME!" screamed his thoughts. "WOO-HOO!" his thought cheered.

"Well, I, um, gotta go. See you later, Mary Ann," said Gilligan, quickly getting up.

"But Gilligan, I..." started Mary Ann, but by the time she shouted for him, he was half-way down the lagoon.

"Darn, I knew he didn't like me," Mary Ann said, after telling the whole story to Ginger.

"Well, Mary Ann, I think you scared him."

"Me!"

"Yes, you."

"But you're the one who vamps people!"

"So?" asked Ginger.

"Hey, do you think I should give him a pie?"

"Definitely!" agreed Ginger.

"Alright!" said Mary Ann, gleefully. "Now, when and where?"

"Now, and in the kisser."

"Ginger!"

"Well, he walked away, didn't he?"  
"You're not helping..." warned Mary Ann.

"Oh, I'll think of something. Right now, I'm thinking of something else."

"The Professor?" hinted Mary Ann.

"Him, too. Poor guy."

"What happened?"

"Well, Skipper's been traumatic about the fact that he lost his hat. The poor Professor is devising a list of scientific methods which may lead to finding the hat. Did you know we might have to take blood tests?"

"Blood tests!" Marry Ann shivered at the thought.

"Professor, Gilligan, Skipper, it's too much for me right now."

"Men," they said at the same time, while rolling their eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I do not own Frank Sinatra, nor the Beach Boys, nor anything by the Gershwin brothers. The are used solely for the flavor and flow of this story. I do not own them, or intend to own them by any means.

Later on, Mary Ann was walking by the huts, when suddenly, she heard singing.

"It's up to you, New York,

Neeeeew Yooooooork!"

"Professor? Are you singing Frank Sinatra?" Mary Ann asked in shock.

"Oh, Mary Ann! I, er, um, yeah. Something wrong?"

"No, no, Professor. I have no problem with Frank Sinatra, but wow! I didn't know you could sing like, well, like _that._"

"I can sing the Beach Boys, too. Don't you just adore my wonderful voice?"

"Um, that's not exactly what I meant," replied Mary Ann.

"Well, what do the larynxes of the Beach Boys and Frank Sinatra have that I do not?"

"Good vibrations," said Mary Ann, as Gilligan laughed from behind the hut.

"Quite amusing. Did you hear something, Mary Ann?"

"No, nothing other than Frank Sinatra."

"Alright, alright. So, why did you stop by?" he asked.

"No reason, really. I'm just stressed out right now; too many problems I have, I guess. I just can't believe Skipper would knock himself out with a coconut, right out of the ingredients I had ready for my coconut cream pie!"

"Of course, the infamous coconut cream pie. Are we having that tonight?" Professor asked, as Gilligan drooled just thinking about Mary Ann's pies.

"Actually, I made it for someone in particular this time."

"Really? Please, go on."

"I made it for Gilligan," she explained. The Professor's mouth hung wide open in disbelief, as Gilligan almost lost all contact with reality.

"Mary Ann, my dear, I think your problems are worse than you think," the Professor stated.

"Oh, shut up," said Mary Ann, as the Professor started laughing hysterically.

"Okay," said the Professor, between laughs, "Okay, I'm sorry. Really sorry!"

"Ahem, you're not helping..."

"Hmm... how long has Gilligan not been able to process your messages?"

"A good guess would be since Frank Sinatra first sang 'New York, New York.'"

"Nicely done. Well, I don't know. I've been trying to figure Gilligan out for a very long time. Mary Ann, I've approached him with almost all my methods of psychology."

"You used psychology on him?"

"That's right. Maybe you should give it a try. It just might work better for you, than it did for me."

"Then maybe I will!" said Mary Ann, playfully.

"And maybe you won't!" answered the Professor in the same tone.

"Won't I?"

"You see, I just used some psychology on you."

"Alright, thanks a lot, Freud Sinatra."

"Ha ha..." he laughed sarcastically.

"You're so easy to get along with," laughed Mary Ann. "Okay, here goes!" she declared, while leaving.

"Good luck!" encouraged the Professor, as she left. He went back to his work, which included examining a map of the island he created, and marking the places where some of the castaways had already searched for Skipper's hat. However, he just couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was Mary Ann, and what she had said. She preferred Gilligan over him! Something didn't seem right.

Then, he caught himself thinking. Since when did Mary Ann matter to him so much? Everything seemed perfectly clear to him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mary Ann, I really like you, which is why I...no, that's not good," said Gilligan, as he paced around with a bouquet of flowers. "I got you these flowers, and I...hmm." He obviously was trying to practice talking to Mary Ann, without getting so nervous. "Mary Ann, I love ya! Arg, no!" Nothing seemed to be working for him at the moment.

"Gilligan?" Ginger asked, "casually" wandering by.

"Oh! Um, hi Ginger," said Gilligan, trying to hide the small bouquet of pink flowers behind his back.

"What are you doing?" she inquired, noticing he was hiding something.

"Umm..."

Suddenly Ginger grabbed the bouquet from behind, and held it up.

"Aha!" she declared.

"Come on Ginger, give that back!"

"Not until I find out who they're for."

"But Ginger!"

"Hmm... Are they for...Mrs. Howell?"

"No."

"Some strange island girl?"

"Nope," he said, shaking his head.

"For me?"

"Definitely not."

"Good. You know, there's only one Ginger Grant!" she exclaimed.

"Don't we all know..." Gilligan replied, rolling his eyes.

"Now, I know they can't be for the Skipper. Unless..."

"NO!"

"Phew! Well..."

"Well, what? Can I have them back?"

"Not until I find out exactly who they're for. I'm sure I missed somebody."

"Can I just-"

"I know! They're for Mary Ann!" she shouted in sneaky victory, as Gilligan's face got as pink as the flowers he had.

"Yeah..."

"You mean you're in love with Mary Ann?" she questioned.

"Umm..."

"Gilligan, just say it!"

"I love Mary Ann?"

"Come on, you can do better than that."

"Ginger, I really want to be alone right now."

"Nonsense. Mary Ann is just crazy about y-" she began, but put her hand over her mouth slyly, to stop talking.

"She what!"

"She loves you, dimwit!"

"She does?"

"Honestly Gilligan, you can be so dense. Anyone could have figured that out by now."

"But I...I..." stammered Gilligan in disbelief.

"I should be going now. Later, Loverboy!" said Ginger, as she dropped the bouquet at his feet.

"Ugh..." Said Gilligan, dazed, confused, yet overjoyed. He didn't know how to react to Mary Ann. Should he give her the bouquet? Or should he sweep her off her feet? "Oh, what am I thinking. Ginger was probably just messing around with me," he thought to himself. "I should go check on the Skipper, and see if he's out of delirium...No, first Mary Ann." Anyhow, he went on practicing what he should say.

"Mary Ann, I love you, too!"

"What?" said Mary Ann, coincidentally wandering by, after Ginger had nearly dragged her by the pigtails without an explanation.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mary Ann!" exclaimed Gilligan, startled.

"Yes, that's me. Were you talking to me before?" she asked.

"Oh, um, no. I wasn't talking to you. I was just, um, talking to Ginger, that's all."

"I see. It just sounded like you were saying something to me," she explained.

"Okay. So, why did you come down here all of a sudden?" asked Gilligan.

"That's easy. Ginger dragged me over here."

"Figures..." Gilligan thought to himself.

"However, I was going to come down here anyways. Actually, I was hoping that I would find you down here."

"You were?"

"Yeah. I have a question for you."

"A question?" Gilligan asked, interested. "Nobody ever comes to me with questions."

"Well, I hope that this will be an exception," said Mary Ann, smiling.

"I guess so," said Gilligan, smiling back, but unsure of himself. "What's on your mind?" he inquired, taking a seat.

"I've been thinking," she began, sitting down next to Gilligan. "I really love someone on this island, but I just don't know how to tell that person."

"Well," said Gilligan, sitting up a bit straighter, "I think that the person should tell you."

"Really?" said Mary Ann.

"Actually, never mind," said Gilligan, as his courage ran away from him. "I think that you should tell the person."

"That's kind of what I thought, too. It's hard to do it, though."

"You're telling me," thought Gilligan.

"Mary Ann, I think I need to know a bit more about the person. It'll help a bit more."

"Okay. The person I like is-"

"I like you too!" suddenly shouted Gilligan.

"What!" replied Mary Ann.

"I even picked these flowers for you!" exclaimed Gilligan, holding out the small bouquet of pink flowers.

Mary Ann slowly took the flowers from Gilligan. "Gilligan, this is very sweet of you and all, but I, I just don't feel the same way anymore."

"What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"No, now, I'm not sick or anything. It's just that-"

"Mary Ann, you said you don't feel the same way as you usually do. Maybe I can walk you to the Professor's hut, and he'll find out what's wrong. Okay?"

"Aw, Gilligan, that's just it. I think I love the Professor," she said, with a look Gilligan had never seen on her face.

"The Professor? Why?"

"Well, I just realized that we're such good pals, and we have a few more things in common."

"But Mary Ann, I-"

"Gilligan, don't worry. I only said I think I'm in love with the Professor. I have no idea if he loves me back at all. Still, it might be worth a try."

"Mary Ann..."

"Hey, Gilligan," said Ginger, coming by again.

"Oh, hey Ginger," Gilligan said, with a saddened tone to his voice.

"You seem kind of upset, honey. Come here," Ginger said, kissing Gilligan.

"Well, now I know that you weren't serious at all," Mary Ann said, getting up. "I guess I'll leave you two alone!" With that, she stubbornly stalked off.

"Mary Ann!"


	7. Chapter 7

Mary Ann cried and cried. She cried about everything. The shipwreck, her home, her sorrowful heart, and even for Skipper's hat. Her strong spirit had shattered in an instant, or so it seemed. There she sat during the chilly evening, alone, on another side of the lagoon.

As her wandering eyes looked on towards the area, something small quickly caught her eye. Whatever it was, it clung to one of the many shrubs scattered along the island. Could it possibly be Skipper's hat? Slowly, Mary Ann got up, and walked over to it. No, it wasn't a hat at all. It was only a few papers full of notes and such, which had probably been lost by the Professor. Nonetheless, Mary Ann picked them up, and decided to head over to the Professor's hut.

While she came nearer, she couldn't help but feel how chilly it was. Night had already fallen upon the island. Still, she kept on going. Once she reached the huts, she walked up to the Professor's hut, as intended.

"Professor?" she softly called, as she knocked.

Within a moment, the Professor answered to the door.

"Mary Ann? What are you doing up at this hour?" the Professor asked, as he lit up a lamp. "Come on in here."

Mary Ann stepped in, still clutching the papers she had found.

When the Professor had the lamp aglow, he turned to Mary Ann, noticing the tears on her face. "Mary Ann, you've been crying. From the looks of it, you've been crying for quite a bit of time. What happened to you?" the Professor asked, just a tad bit groggily.

She had forgotten to dry off her tears before stopping in.

"Well," she began, "I just found some papers of yours near the lagoon, and I thought you might need them for one of your experiments, or something," she said, as she handed him the papers.

"Thank you very much, but I don't see why you'd cry about all this," said the Professor, tossing the papers aside.

"Oh, it's not that at all, Professor," she explained.

"Then what's wrong?" he questioned.

"It's Ginger."

"Ginger?"

"Ginger and Gilligan. Behind my back all along. It breaks my heart inside to know that I loved Gilligan, and told Ginger about it, but she and Gilligan were in love all along. How blind could I possibly be?" she added.

"Mary Ann, it's not your fault at all. Please, don't worry about it," the Professor reassured her. "Now, I know I don't exactly have much experience in love, but I do know a few things about it," he told Mary Ann.

"Like what?" she asked.

"For one thing, no matter how much research you can put into it, it can still be unpredictable. You don't know when, where, how, or even to whom it will happen to," he spoke.

"Gosh, that sounded smart," said Mary Ann, as the Professor chuckled.

"I do know just one more thing about love," the Professor said.

"What's that?" asked Mary Ann.

"That I love you, Mary Ann."


End file.
